Yo estaré contigo
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Korra quedo invalida después de su batalla con Zaheer pero, ¿como reacciono la Avatar al despertar y descubrir este echo?...
1. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer:** _LoK como ya deben de saber no me pertenece, si no a sus debidos autores, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

-Ouu, amm pues hum… Pues bien este es mi primer Korrasami, aunque realmente es como el quinto que escribo, pero el primero que me atrevo a publicar (de echo es el primer fic que publico en este fandom, yeii), y pues no los interrumpo mas, así que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 _" **Yo estaré contigo"**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Con pesadez abría los ojos, dejando a la vista dos orbes azules carentes de brillo, parpadeo un par de veces más acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación, se sentía mareada y con una ligera sensación de querer vomitar, así que intento ponerse de pie y salir corriendo al baño, mas sus piernas no respondieron, abrió grande los ojos, su pupila se contrajo, un terrible escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y los recuerdos de su última batalla la atormentaron, repitiéndose una y otra vez, hasta el punto de sentir nuevamente el agonizante dolor del veneno recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y su vista se encontraba perdida. Una pesada y solitaria lágrima rodo por su mejilla, seguida de otra y otra más, cubrió su boca en un intento por callar su lamentero llanto.

Asami se encontraba fuera de la habitación de la morena, debatiéndose entre tocar la puerta o entrar sin ninguna invitación como lo a estada haciendo esos días. Su rostro adopto un semblante triste y estrujo el pequeño ramo de flores que llevaba, respiro profundo y cerro sus ojos.

Ya habían pasado cinco días de la batalla con Zaheer y Korra seguía sin despertar, cada día sin falta la visitaba, le platicaba sobre su trabajo, los nuevos proyectos que tenía, el clima, cualquier cosa evitando tocar los temas políticos. Con la esperanza de que despertara y la mirara con esa sonrisa juguetona o con ese puchero infantil y con la intención de salir a buscar a Zaheer, cualquiera de las dos opciones estaría bien.

Respiro hondo y conforme soltaba el aire abría los ojos. Empuño su mano y la acerco a la sólida madera de la puerta, con la vaga esperanzada de que por fin estuviese despierta y le respondiera con un "adelante", más se detuvo solo un milímetro antes de golpear la puerta al escuchar unos extraños rudos. Agudizo su oído, concentrándose en el ruido.

Mordió ligeramente su labio al descubrir que se trataba de sollozos que después de unos segundos se trasformaron en quejidos mal disimulados.

Sin pensarlo más entro rápidamente a la habitación, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a la morena en el suelo al borde de un colapso; soltó el pequeño ramo de flores y rápidamente se acercó a la avatar para auxiliarla-Korra…-dijo casi en un grito e intento ayudarla a ponerse de pie, al instante con un brusco movimiento la oji-azul la aparto y murmuro algunas palabras inentendibles.

Perpleja la Sato la miro por un breve momento antes de hacer otro intento por acercarse,-Korra, ¿Qué te sucede?- cautelosa pregunto, acercando poco a poco su mano a la mano de la otra chica, que mascullaba algunas palabras.-Korra, no entien…

-QUE NO PUEDO CAMINAR, MALDICION…-Escupió con rabia, interrumpiendo sin nada de tacto a la pelinegra, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Asami dio un respigo mas no retrocedió y solo atino a presionar su mano con la de Korra, sintiendo un inexplicable dolor en el pecho al ver el lloroso, doloroso y decaído rostro de la morena.

-Aa, pue, Ko...-Balbució al estar aún aturdida ante la reacción de la joven, intentando descifrar las palabras que le grito, como si estas estas estuviesen encriptadas, hacia un intento por descubrir algún significado más complejo.

-NO PUEDO MOVER LAS PIERNAS…NO…-Empuño sus manos, alejando con brusquedad la pálida mano de la Sato y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior en un inútil intento por parar su llanto.-NO, no…yo…

Cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo, sabía que se debía de ver patética; llorando tal cual como una niña pequeña, indefensa e inútil.

Asami la miraba angustiada, sin saber cómo actuar o que decirle; entendía que lo más sensato era ir por ayuda, avisar que ya había despertado, pero tampoco quería que nadie más la viera así de inmune, no lo podía permitir.

En su garganta se formó un nudo y un incesante dolor se incrementaba en su pecho, así que decidió dejar de pensar y solo opto por envolverla en un cálido abrazo, a lo cual la morena se resistía, removiéndose e intentando alejar a la heredera.

Asami ejerció un poco más de fuerza, al tiempo que le decía unas tranquilizadoras palabras. Poco a poco la Avatar dejo de luchar y solo se aferró con desespero al delgado cuerpo de la ingeniera, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la pelinegra dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran cual cascada.-Tengo miedo...-Dijo débilmente entre el llanto la morena. La Sato abrió grande los ojos, realmente le dolía ver así de frágil a la intrépida morena.

Presiono un poco más sus brazos, obligándola a que se acercara a un más a su cuerpo.-Esta bien Korra…-dijo con una triste mirada, se inclinó un poco y le dio un inocente beso cercas de su frente.-yo estaré contigo.-declaro firme, dándole ligeras palmaditas en su espalda, cerro sus ojos y recargo su mejilla en la cabeza de la destrozada chica, se quedaría con la Avatar el tiempo que fuese necesario, que llorara todo lo que se a contenido, que olvidara todas sus obligaciones y solo se desahogara.

 _ **.:Fin:.**_

* * *

See, lose no es tan bueno y a decir verdad no se si se puede clasificar como Korrasami… pero fue una idea que surgió después de ver nuevamente el libro 3. En fin espero los haya entretenido un rato.

Gracias por tomarse un momento de su tiempo.

 _ **NaomyRO22 OffLine**_

 _"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


	2. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer:** _LoK como ya deben de saber no me pertenece, si no a sus debidos autores, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

" _ **Estaré siempre contigo"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Con delicadeza tallo sus ojos al tiempo que soltaba un largo bostezo y dirigía su esmeralda mirada a la única ventana que había en esa pequeña y rustica habitación; ya que la había dejado abierta pudo ver el hermoso cielo nocturno y algunas cuantas estrellas tintineaban en lo alto, comprendiendo que aun debía de ser muy temprano para que alguien estuviera despierto, así que le sorprendió escuchar algunos ruidos, no muy lejos de su habitación, sabía que los monjes de la isla del templo aire eran madrugadores pero estaba segura que era extremadamente temprano para que se encontraran haciendo sus labores diarias.

Inclino un poco su cabeza adoptando una pose pensativa, cerro brevemente sus ojos y se concentró en escuchar esos extraños ruidos… al cabo de unos escasos segundos, levanto su rostro contraído, abriendo de par en par sus ojos, y rápidamente se puso de pie, tomo su elegante bata y salió disparada de su habitación, olvidándose por completo de ponerse sus pantuflas.

Con sigilo y un paso veloz atravesó el pasillo, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación continua a la suya y sin tocar o pedir permiso abrió la puerta; frunció ligeramente su ceño y torció la boca ante el reproche de la dueña de ese cuarto e ignorando los reclamos de la morena se adentró con total firmeza.-Korra…-dijo maternalmente, relajando sus expresiones.

-Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?...solo vete a dormir…-Declaro con disimulada molestia la morena que hacia un sobre esfuerzo por sentarse en la silla de ruedas que estaba junto a su cama.

Asami dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y se detuvo resignada, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó observando a la Avatar; como intentaba sentarse en la silla que poco a poco se alejaba y la oji-azul gruñía moleta, jalaba nuevamente la silla hasta que chocara con la cama o el pequeño mueblecillo a lado de su cama, gruño y maldijo por lo bajo cuando la silla comenzaba nuevamente a alejarse, y ejerciendo más fuerza de la necesaria jalo la silla provocando que chocara con el mueblecillo, el florero que estaba sobre este se tambaleo, Korra chaqueo la lengua y en un rápido movimiento sostuvo el florero y lo coloco en su legar, soltando un suspiro de alivio al haber salvado más que nada el pequeño pero hermoso arreglo de flores que la heredera le había dado hace solo dos días.

Respiro hondo y se dispuso a regresas a su labor que le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo que había pensado, fastidiada vio que la silla estaba fuera de su alcance, empuño sus manos y mordió su labio sintiéndose más que impotente y frustrada, quiso gritar, lanzar posiblemente una llamarada o una ráfaga de aire, convertir esa maldita silla en chatarra, pero solo se tumbó en la cama y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, reprimiendo algunos gritos y quejidos.

La heredera desvió su mirada tristemente, con cuidado acerco la silla y le puso los segurillos para que no se moviera, observo detenidamente a la morena, sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho al verla así. Respiro hondo y se forzó a sonreír débilmente.-¿Sabes?... no tienes que hacerlo tu sola…

-Claro que tengo que hacerlo…-dijo con molesta, interrumpiendo a la azabache que solo la miraba comprensiva-Tengo que hacerlo…

Con cautela Asami se sentó al borde de la cama, sonrió de medio lado y puso su nívea mano sobre las de la Avatar; con delicadeza la obligo a descubrirse el rostro, topándose con esa triste y cristalina mirada celeste, soltó un suspiro pesado y se forzó a mantener curvados los labios.-Korra…-Paso saliva dolorosamente y con el mayor cuidado paso su pulgar por la comisura de los decaídos ojos de la morena, al notar que pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban, formándosele un nudo en la garganta al ver esas ojeras y rastro de llanto.-No tienes que hacerlo…

-¡Soy el Avatar!-dijo casi con desesperación en voz baja, Asami solo presiono su mano y la miro con ligera severidad, comprendiendo la morena que era mejor que guardara silencio.

-¡Lo sé!,-Le dio un apretón más, frunció su entre cejo y se inclinó un poco- pero también sigues siendo Korra… una extraordinaria, explosiva y _encantadora_ maestra agua de la tribu del Sur, que ha hecho más que cualquier chica de 18 años…-La morena iba a protestar pero al ver la intensa mirada de la ingeniera comprendió que era mejor cerrar la boca y avergonzada miro en otra dirección- así que está bien… si te tomas un descanso, está bien si pides ayuda…-Respiro hondo,-sé que eres muy orgullosa,- relajo su expresión, presiono la mano de la oji-azul y se inclinó poco a poco, Korra la miro de reojo adquiriendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- y no quieres que nadie vea a esa pequeña niña indefensa, el miedo que debes de sentir al llevar tales cargas como ser el Avatar-Korra sorprendida miro a la Sato que le sonreía honestamente- pero…-Unió su frente con el de la joven maestra y se quedaron viendo directo a los ojos por unos segundos- Déjame ayudarte, ser tu apoyo…

La morena hizo un tierno pucherito y asintió débilmente-Gracias…

Asami complacida sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente tomando por sorpresa a Korra y el incremento del sonrojo en sus mejillas aumento, desvió su mirada para disimular al tiempo que rascaba su mejilla nerviosamente, la oji-verde ignoro estas acciones y se disponía a ponerse de pie, pero la morena le tomo de la muñeca.-No, no te vayas… po, podrías quedarte un rato más…-pregunto con una enternecedora mirada.

Un fugas sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la Sato, al sentirse desarmada ante esa miradilla suplicante-Claro…

Sin hacerse del rogar la azabache se recostó a un lado de Korra y se quedaron contemplando el techo de madera, como si en este estuviesen viendo el cielo. Se quedaron en un agradable silencio por largos minutos, disfrutando de su compañía. Hasta que la castaña miro de reojo a la sato y vio que sus parpados poco a poco comenzaban a cerrarse-Lo siento,-dijo apenada, Asami parpadeo confundida y se giró para poder ver mejor a la morena- mañana tienes que trabajar y yo te molesto con…

-No es ninguna molestia.

-Jeje, eres demasiado amable para aceptarlo, pero estoy segura que debes de estar agotada, te e estado despertando en estos días…

-Ayer me desperté por mi cuenta, al tener una nueva idea para mejorar los Satomoviles…

-Te mantengo despierta toda la noche por culpa de mis pesadillas, no tienes que estar también todo el día conmigo…

-Pero quiero estar contigo.-Dijo con honestidad, viendo a la morena con una media sonrisa.

-Asami, no tienes que detener tus asuntos por mí… entiendo que Mako y Bolin no puedan visitarme tan…

-¡Yo estaré contigo siempre que me necesites!-declaró con firmeza y dulzura a la vez- mis asuntos pueden esperar y no es como que los este desatendiendo, sigo al pendiente de la compañía a la distancia…

La avatar la miro enternecida, sonrió débilmente y en un impulso le dio un beso en su pequeña nariz, provocando que un intenso sonrojo apareciera en las tersas mejillas de la ingeniera.-Gracias…

* * *

Bueno de mi parte por el momento seria todo.

Espero les agradara y gracias por tomarse su tiempo.

 _ **NRO22 OffLine**_

 _"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


End file.
